


Legal Papers Suck

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [21]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Legal Papers Suck

The entire day felt too long and exhausting. Everyone had noticed it throughout the day and gave Dan some space to himself. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something was definitely wrong. Even Brian stopped his teasing and shot him a couple of concerned looks whenever they passed each other in the office. 

Dan’s happiness had disappeared, and he was left feeling empty and heavy. The clock’s ticks were loud and unstopping, yet time seemed to move at a sluggish pace that drove Dan insane. 

Today’s just a bad day, Dan kept on thinking to himself, I’ll wake up tomorrow and be fine. Tomorrow will be okay again. 

There wasn’t any recording today, just loads and loads of paperwork that had been piling up. All of them were struggling to get through all of it, and it was just crushing Dan. Everyone was a little irritated today. Maybe that was why today was so difficult. 

“Hey Suze.” Dan muttered when he spotted her curled up on the couch with a thick pile of papers. She glanced up with an exhausted look. 

“Hey Danny.” Dan almost flinched. She sounded so unlike herself. Tired and upset. “How are you holding up?” Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Not really sure right now. What about you?” Suzy gestured at the pile of papers, and Dan nodded. “Yeah, forgot about that.” 

“Actually, can you do something for me? Some of these papers got mixed up. These are for Arin.” She picks a few stray papers, handing them to Dan. “A little less work for me I guess.” She said with a shrug. She glanced down at the pile of papers again. “Just a little.” 

“Do you need anything? Water? You seem really… dying.” Suzy signed one more paper and placed it on the table in front of her on the growing pile of papers. 

“Water might be nice.” she said without looking up, going right back to work. Dan nodded. He started to wander through the office. All of his friends were scattered around the office. Matt was sitting on both of the bean bags with a bag of chips balanced on his lap, and a handful of papers on his legs. Ryan was on the floor next to him, groaning and struggling to sign yet another paper. 

No one was in their own office. Dan could understand that. Even he was feeling the itch to move around and pace. No one wanted to be in a stuffy office right now. 

“Do you know where Arin is right now?” Dan asked Matt and Ryan. Ryan didn’t move, and he was lying eerily still, face down on the wooden floor. 

“I don’t even know where my will to live is right now.” Matt said, letting his head roll to one side, staring Dan with glassy, dead eyes. 

“Wow, alrighty then.” He walked out of the room, taking one last look back. Ryan wasn’t breathing. Matt signed a paper, hoping that Satan will take his soul. 

Ross was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, with a pile of paper on the floor next to him. Dan glanced in, and Ross looked up with anger burning in his eyes. 

“Oookay.” Dan left, walking backwards, not making eye contact with him. Ross kept on glaring. 

Holly was lying in a hallway. She looked up at Dan, and managed a small smile. 

“Heya Dan.” she whispered. 

“Hey. Ross is acting like a wild animal.” 

“Where is he?” Holly asked, suddenly curious.

“The bathroom.” 

“He does that.” She laughed at Dan’s reaction. 

“Okay… then. Do you know where Arin is? He isn’t with Suzy or anyone.” Suzy thought for a moment, tapping her pen to her chin. 

“I thought I saw him at the bar, why?” Dan showed her the papers, and she groans. “He’s not gonna like that.” 

“I can’t imagine that. Really? I thought Arin loves,” Dan looked down at the papers in his hand. “Legal… gross… papers.” Holly smiled . 

“Godspeed.” She waved as Dan heads towards the bar. The entire office is silent, except for the sound of scribbling pens and groaning. The bar is dimly lit and it takes a moment for Dan’s eyes to see in the darkness. 

Arin is hunched over the bar, his shoulders high and tense. Dan sadly noticed that Arin had the most papers to sign out of all of them, three high piles of unsigned papers on his right and a growing pile of papers on his left. 

“Hey Arin, Suzy told me to give you-” Dan started to say. 

“God, I can’t do this! I can’t fucking do this! Do you see this!” Arin shouted, pointing at the piles of papers that he still had to sign. “Everyone’s just handing me all of their work! This is gonna take forever!” Arin’s voice cracks. He turned around. 

Dan’s small frame is hard to see in the dark, but Arin can tell it’s him. Through teary eyes, Arin can tell that Dan is crying too. 

“I’m sorry.” Arin muttered, wiping away his tears angrily. “It’s been a long day.” 

“I know.” Dan’s voice squeaked at first. “I know.” 

“Com’ere.” Arin said. Dan sits down on the stool next to him, gently leaning on his shoulder. They were both too exhausted to do anything else. 

-

Suzy walked into the bar, where Arin and Dan are sleeping, Arin with his pen still in hand, and Dan with the papers in his hand. It was late, and there were still hundreds of papers to go through, but at the same time. 

“I can take some.” she said to herself, grabbed a thick part of the pile of paper and sat down, reading through it.


End file.
